A drainmast can be installed on an aircraft to discharge water into the ensuing airstream. A drainmast can comprise a water-discharging exit communicating with the airstream, a draintube defining a water entrance into the drainmast, a heater for heating the draintube (to prevent water from freezing therein) and a fairing encircling internal regions of the draintube and the heater. If the drainmast also includes an exit-defining foot, it must usually also be heated to avoid ice from accumulating thereon.